


Hurt/Comfort or Angst

by Wicker



Series: DeanBenny Love Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dean Being Dean, Hunting, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com">Wingedwincest</a> during <a href="http://Deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com">DeanBenny Love Week. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt/Comfort or Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



It was easy to tell when Benny was hungry, if you knew him. He hadn’t looked at Dean since the night before. He’d kept his eyes on the road, looking out the window, nearly drinking in the fresh air when Dean cracked it open in the cool evening.

At first, Dean had thought it was something he’d said, with the way his friend was avoidant- never delving too deeply into conversation about any topic. But that week they’d managed to kill a werewolf, and then Benny had had a long drink from it, and his cheeks had pinkened and he’d licked his bloody lips clean and laughed. “You were starting to look pretty tempting there, brother.”

It was Dean’s fault, really. He should have somehow known that some monster blood wouldn’t have worked for Benny, and should have done his research, because Rugaru blood burned his friend’s skin like napalm.

Benny was fine now, his hand healed nicely. But he was distant and withdrawn in that way that meant he was trying to think of anything but what Dean had pumping through his veins. They had a three-hour drive to the nearest hospital large enough to have a blood bank of any size, and out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see the old Cajun start to tremble before he clenched his fist down near his knee.

Dean pulled off onto a dirt logging road, nearly bumping baby’s undercarriage against the dirt and gravel, and then dragged the wheel to steer them just far enough in to the trees so they’d be out of sight.

Benny wrapped his arms tight around himself, didn’t say a word, and Dean had a guess as to why. It was hard as hell to speak with a mouthful of needle-teeth.

“You ain’t gonna make it to Beulah. And I’m the damn idiot that _didn’t_ fill the cooler up,” Dean remarked matter-of-factly, took out his knife, and lined it up with his palm.

Benny was out of the car and staggering away before the steel even broke his skin.  

“ _Wait_ , Benny-” He watched his friend run from the car and stashed his knife to follow him.

Damn but the guy could be fast when he was on the move. Dean just had to follow the sound of crashing underbrush and pause now and then when he lost the trail. It was slow going, and his flashlight helped a little, but the terrain was lumpy with fallen logs and rocks.

“Benny, come on, man…” he called out and was met with complete silence. This wasn’t good. What if Benny had left and just decided to keep running… Dean didn’t have a chance of finding him here. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and kept on walking.

There were certain noises that could make him break out in goosebumps no matter what the context, and the sound of a screaming deer was one of them. He took a bare second to deduce the direction, and cautiously crept closer.

Benny had a doe by her head and had buried his face under her long, delicate jawbone. It was still kicking, but as Dean stood frozen less than ten yards away, he saw her legs stall and hang in the air. The vampire was still for a long while before he let the deer drop and stood up.

“Guess that’s one way to solve the problem for now,” Dean had to fill the strange quiet.

Benny just looked tiredly back at him and slowly wiped his face clean with a pocket kerchief.

Dean gulped. “Benny? _Please,_ man. You can talk to me.”  

The vampire closed the distance between them incredibly quickly and yanked on Dean’s arm, drawing him close enough for Dean to smell the flecks of blood in his beard. “What the hell, Dean? Do you want me to treat you like my next goddamn meal?”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, I know you don’t like to drink from people.”

“Don’t you _**ever**_ offer yourself like that,” Lafitte growled.

Dean felt gutted. He nodded and gripped Benny’s sleeve, just for something to anchor himself to. He knew he was tearing up but didn’t really want to think about the reasons why. “Okay,” he rasped.

“You don’t need to do that for me.” Benny held him still, and took a step to push him against a tree trunk.

If it wasn’t for the distant sound of a coyote howling, it would have been _exactly_ like purgatory. Dean didn’t realize that he was shivering until Benny stilled him and cupped his head. “I’m sorry,” Dean stroked the edge of his coat.

“Don’t want to hurt you.” Benny murmured and found his mouth with his lips, kissing him with the gentlest touch that Dean had ever felt.

It spun his head a little to be treated this way- Dean was more than used to being manhandled, to being devoured greedily by a lover as though he was made of smoke and would evaporate at any moment. But Benny, startlingly unlike anybody else, was patient. He took his time slotting their bodies together and pulling Dean’s legs up around his waist. It was weird to be treated so delicately.

Dean broke the kiss and clung to his shoulders. “I get it.”

Benny rolled his hips, the hard ridge of his cock bumping insistently at the crotch of Dean’s jeans. “You do, huh?”

The hunter shut his eyes and groaned. “Not out here. Motel… _shit-_ maybe even the car. I don’t want to be digging splinters out of my ass this week.”

Benny nodded against his neck. “Gonna be able to wait, Dean?”

Dean nodded, . “I can hold out as long as _you_ can.”

The vampire pulled away slowly, with a knowing smirk. “Well, maybe we’ll see about that.”


End file.
